図書館で何が起こった？
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Tsuna pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku. Lalu, setelah bertemu dengan Hibari, apa yang terjadi? Oh. Hibari menghukumnya./18xFEM!Tsuna/Rated M/LEMON INSIDE/Straight


_**図書館で何が起こった？**_

_**What's Happened in The Library? **_

_**KHR! (c) Akira Amano, This story (c) Akane Machikana **_

_**Rated: M **_

_**Pairing: 18/FEM!27 **_

_**Warning **_

_**Lemon, OOC, OOT, gaje, some typos, and others. **_

_**Don't like don't read! **_

.

.

.

.

"Tsuna-chan, kau sudah mengembalikan buku sejarah yang kita pinjam minggu lalu?" tanya gadis berambut oranye kepada gadis berambut coklat panjang yang sedang memakan bento miliknya.

"E-eh? Yang mana?" ia mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Ada di tasku!"

"Bukunya ada padamu, kan? Sekarang sudah terlambat 3 hari dari tenggat waktu. Aku akan ikut membayar dendanya." Kyoko Sasagawa, nama gadis berambut oranye itu mengeluarkan dompet miliknya.

"Tidak usah, Kyoko-chan! Biar aku sendiri saja." Tsunayoshi Sawada, nama gadis brambut coklat itu, sahabat Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Tapi kan kita meminjamnya bersama-sama..." ujar Kyoko ragu. Tsuna dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan membayar dendanya!"

"Terima kasih, Tsuna-chan! Maaf, ya! Aku tidak bisa sore ini, aku harus pergi dengan ibuku." Ujar Kyoko sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tsuna mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

.

"A-ah...semoga saja tidak ada yang jaga..." gumam Tsuna sambil menjinjing sebuah buku yang berukuran agak besar dan tebal dengan banyak halaman. Sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk akibat debu yang menempel pada buku. Dengan susah payah, ia membawa buku itu ke perpustakaan.

Tsuna dengan perlahan menutup pintu, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Sore itu, keadaan perpustakaan tampak sepi. Tidak ada lagi murid-murid yang masih ada disitu. Semuanya sudah pulang ke rumah. Entah mengapa, penjaga perpustakaan yang harusnya masih bertugas tidak ada hari itu. Tsuna bersorak dalam hati. Ia beruntung. Tidak perlu membayar dendanya hari itu. Tangannya hendak meraih ganggang pintu.

"Herbivore. Kau mau kemana?"

Tsuna hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya. Ia segera berbalik dan mendapati orang yang hampir membuat jantungnya lepas. Wajahnya memerah ketika mendapati sang pelaku. Hibari Kyoya, komite kedisiplinan di sekolahnya. Tanpa ada yang tahu, diam-diam Tsuna menaruh hati pada pemuda raven ini. Tsuna tergagap.

"E-eh..ak-aku ha-hanya mengembalikan buku!" terdengar decitan pelan dari sepatunya yang menekan permukaan lantai. Wajahnya mulai meneteskan keringat dingin. Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya. Memperhartikan Hibari, pemuda itu membuka bagian belakang tubuhnya. Tsuna membeku seketika.

"Kau sudah terlambat tiga hari dari tenggat waktu pengembalian buku." Ia mengangkat kedua tonfa yang menjadi senjatanya. "Kamikorosu."

"S-stop! Hibari-san! Ampuni aku! Jangan bunuh aku!" gadis itu menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai gantinya?" kata-kata Hibari sukses membuat Tsuna terdiam.

"Eh?"

"Jika aku tidak bisa menggigitmu, aku minta sesuatu sebagai gantinya." Ujar Hibari sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Hingga ia terpojok. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Berpikir bahwa dirinya akan berakhir di tangan pemuda di depannya. Sekaligus wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah sang prefek terbilang dekat–ralat, sangat dekat.

"Ka-kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku!" pekik Tsuna. Sebuah seringai iblis terukir di wajah Hibari. Wajah Tsuna semakin memerah karena melihat seringaian Hibari.

"Benarkah?" bisik Hibari tepat di depan telinganya. Membuat rona-rona di wajahnya semakin merah dan memerah. Sepertinya tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa saat. Ia terpekik pelan saat Hibari menggigiti daun telinganya, sesekali menjilatinya.

"Hi-Hibari-san...apa yang kau lakukan? A-ah..." tanpa di sadarinya, sebuah desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Mata biru besi itu menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan lapar. Hibari memberikannya kissmark di leher jenjangnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengecup bibir ranum itu. Kedua mata karamel Tsuna melebar.

Ia membalas kecupan itu. Ia dapat merasakan bibir Hibari bekerja dan menggigiti mulut bawahnya. Spontan, ia mendesah pelan. Dan Hibari tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia memasukkan lidahnya dan menelusuri mulut gadis itu. Tsuna menutup matanya. Berusaha mengikuti permainan lidah Hibari, namun sulit rasanya.

Lidah kedua pihak terus bergerilya dan menimbulkan aliran saliva yang mengalir turun melalui sudut mulut mereka. Keduanya terus sibuk dengan ciuman panas itu. Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Hibari melepaskan gadis itu. Membentuk seutas saliva yang menghubungkan mulut keduanya. Untuk menghirup benda gas bernama oksigen. Tidak ada manusia yang dapat hidup tanpa oksigen. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah.

"Hi-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna terkejut saat Hibari mengangkat dan menggendong tubuhnya. Hibari meletakkan tubuh gadis itu perlahan-lahan, diatas sebuah sofa yang lumayan panjang, yang sengaja di sediakan di perpustakaan itu.

"Setidaknya di sini tidak ada yang akan mengganggu..." Hibari menorehkan senyumannya. Wajah Tsuna semakin memerah mendengar kata-kata Hibari.

"Hibari-san..ngg!" Hibari kembali mengunci mulutnya kali ini. Ciuman kali ini lebih panas dan kasar. Namun, ia cukup menikmatinya,walaupun menimbulkan sensasi-sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya.

Ia merasakan tangan Hibari menjamah setiap detil tubuhnya. Hibari mulai melepas satu per satu kancing seragam gadis itu, dan membiarkan bibirnya bekerja. Tsuna mencoba mengintip dengan mata setengah tertutup. Tsuna menyadari, sudah mencapai mata kancing terakhir sebelum terbuka semuanya.

"Tu-tunggu, Hibari-san!" Tsuna menahan tangan Hibari dan menatap iris biru besi itu. Ia berkata dengan perlahan. "Hibari-san...lakukan perlahan..."

Hibari mengecup kening Tsuna. Tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Tangan Hibari mulai bekerja. Namun dengan perlahan. Ibarat memegang sebuah barang pecah belah. Hibari melakukannya perlahan. Ia menatap lurus gadis itu. Tangannya mulai bekerja dan melepas bra berenda berwarna putih itu. Hibari menggenggam dada Tsuna. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar maupun terlalu kecil, pas dalam genggamannya.

"Nghh...Hibari-san..." Tsuna mendesah kecil ketika Hibari mulai memijat dadanya pelan. Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahan yang keluar. Hibari menatap reaksinya dengan wajah datar. Kemudian, kembali menyatukan mulutnya untuk menambah ekstasi.

"Nghh...Hibari-san...aku mencintaimu..." Tsuna terlihat sangat bergairah. Hibari tersenyum kecil.

"Kau milikku sekarang." Hibari langsung membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi..aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, sungguh...'

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil meraih kemejanya, berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Gadis dalam dekapannya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat.

"Tidak adil jika hanya aku yang telanjang, Hibari-san..." Hibari membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya dan melemparnya ke sembarangan arah. Dan sekarang, tampaklah dadanya yang bidang itu. Wajah Tsuna semakin memerah. Kedua tangannya memegang dada Hibari, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa itu karena sebelumnya mereka dalam posisi duduk.

"Nyahh...! Hibari-san...!" Tsuna spontan mendekap keua tangan itu. Hibari mulai memainkan kedua dadanya. Meremasinya dengan penuh hasrat. Gadis itu hanya mendesah dan melenguh ketika tempo menjadi cepat seiring berjalannya waktu. Sesekali tangan-tangan itu memilin kedua putingnya bersamaan. Dan hampir membuatnya berteriak.

Namun, kedua tangan itu terhenti.

"Hibari-san, kenapa berhenti?" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik tangannya, menuntunnya ke arah dadanya. Pemuda itu hanya diam, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diantara kedua dada itu, menjilati dada kanan Tsuna dan memainkan yang sebelah kiri.

"Ah! Ah! Hibari...san...nnhh...!" nafas Hibari tampak memburu, sementara Tsuna sudah tenggelam dan sudah dimabuk hasrat. Ia terus mendesah karena lidah kasar yang bergerak semakin liar. Sesekali putingnya terasa agak sakit karena digigit.

"Haahh...Hibari..san..." Tsuna meletakkan terus-menerus mendekap kepala Hibari. Membuat pemuda itu kesusahan. Hibari mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menjerumuskan gadis itu ke dalam ciuman panas. Jari-jari nakal itu turun dan perlahan meraba celana dalam Tsuna yang sudah mulai basah.

Hibari merasakan kejantanannya sudah sangat tegak di dalam celana. Ia ingin cepat-cepat 'melahap' gadis ini. Namun, ia tak ingin permainan segera selesai. Hibari melepas celana dalam Tsuna dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Hi-hie!" Tsuna berusaha menutupi daerah sensitifnya dengan merapatkan kedua pahanya. "A-aku takut, Hibari-san..."

"Tidak perlu takut. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Hibari membelai surai coklatnya. Gadis itu menatap mata biru besi yang hangat itu dan mengangguk. Ia mengerang kecil ketika Hibari membentangkan kedua kaki kecil itu.

"Wao...sangat basah..." gumam Hibari ketika melihat kewanitaan Tsuna sudah basah oleh cairan miliknya(Tsuna) sebab ekstasi bertubi-tubi dari perlakuan Hibari. Hibari mulai memainkan jarinya. Ia meraba-raba kewanitaan Tsuna.

"Ja-jangan seperti itu, Hibari-san! Rasanya..ahh...ahhn.." desah Tsuna. Hibari dengan tidak sabaran memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Tsuna. Tsuna mengerang dan mencakar punggung pemuda itu hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Hyaann! Hibari-san!" ketika Hibari memasukkan kedua jarinya dan menjelajahi dinding Tsuna. Keluar masuk. Dan terus menerus seperti itu. Mengocok lubang kewanitaan Tsuna dan membiarkan cairan milik gadis itu keluar. Hibari menjilati jari-jarinya. Dan kembali memasukkan keduanya, mencoba merenggangkan dinding Tsuna lagi. Disusul oleh jari ketiga.

"Hibari-san..." Mulut kecilnya terus menerus menyebut nama pemuda itu. Seakan-akan hanyalah nama itu yang diingatnya. Disusul desahan-desahan dan erangannya. Yang mengiringi kegiatan pemuda raven itu, Hibari.

"Egh...Hibari-san..." Hibari membawa jari-jarinya ke mulut Tsuna. Agar gadis itu turut merasakan betapa nikmatnya cairan miliknya sendiri. Hibari memberikan french kiss pada Tsuna. Hibari kembali bermain dengan kewanitaan Tsuna. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Tsuna dan memasukkan lidahnya yang kasar, menelusuri bagian-bagian Tsuna di dalam. Menyebabkan cairang Tsuna semakin banyak.

"Hibari-san...! aku mau-" Hibari sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tsuna dapat merasakan gerakan lidah itu semakin liar dan buas, sesekali mengulum _klitoris_ miliknya. Tsuna mencapai akhirnya.

'Manis...' batin Hibari sambil meneguk cairan itu tanpa sisa.

"Hibari-san! Cepat lakukan!" rengek Tsuna.

"Kau...yakin?" tanya Hibari dengan pandangan ragu. Tsuna segera mengangguk, menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah siap. Hibari membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat menegang. Mata Tsuna terarah pada kejantanan Hibari.

'Besar sekali...' batin gadis itu, keraguan mulai menyelinap di hatinya. '...pasti sakit...'

"Tenangkan dirimu. Meskipun sakit, aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya nanti." Hibari mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, seakan ia tahu bahwa ada rasa ragu dalam diri gadis itu. Tsuna mengangguk.

"Lakukanlah." Tsuna memberi kecupan singkat pada leher Hibari. Hibari merasa tenang mendengar satu kata tersebut.

Hibari menuntun kejantanannya ke arah kewanitaan Tsuna dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya kembali menjamah tubuh sang gadis. Hibari mengecup bibir Tsuna dan beralih ke french kiss.

Pada senti pertama, ia mengeluarkan erangan kecil begitu merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu. Rasanya sangat sempit, Hibari kesulitan memasukinya karena masih utuhnya selaput dara. Rasanya sangat sempit. Seakan-akan ada bongkahan benda yang menghimpitnya, dan ia harus merasakan sensasinya saja.

'wao..dia masih gadis...' batin Hibari.

"Hibari-san...sakit...hiks..." isak Tsuna ketika merasakan kejantanan Hibari merobek selaput daranya. Cairan merah kental mengalir melalui kewanitaan kiri Hibari mulai bergerak turun, memainkan klitoris Tsuna, sementara tangannya memainkan dada Tsuna. Membawa dadanya ke mulutnya.

Mata Tsuna terpejam, air mata menetes melalui sudut kedua matanya. Meskipun sakit di satu titik, rasa sakit itu mengubah keadaan dalam dirinya. Ia merasakan Hibari menghentakkan kejantanannya hingga lebih dalam, dan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang berlebih. Ia menggeliat kesakitan.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman..." bisik Hibari dengan nada seduktif. Ia mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam diri Tsuna lebih dalam hingga menyentuh rahimnya. Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. Masih ada rasa sakit. Namun, ia yakin pasti rasa sakit itu hilang segera.

"Nnnh...sangat dalam..." gumam Tsuna sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit, masih terasa sakit.

"Ah~" desah Tsuna ketika Hibari menarik kejantanannya dan kembali mendorongnya hingga menghantam rahimnya. Terasa nikmat, tanpa ada rasa sakit lagi. Hibari menyeringai dan segera menggerakkan pinggulnya agak kencang, namun tetap menjaga temponya.

"Hyaa~ Hibari-san...!" desah Tsuna dan menggantung kedua lengannya di leher Hibari. Hibari mengerang

"Teruslah mendesah, lagipula tidak ada yang mendengar.." bisik Hibari dengan nada seduktif, dan Tsuna dapat merasakan Hibari kembali 'mengganggu'nya dengan pergerakan bibirnya pada telinga Tsuna.

"Hi-hibari-san...ja...ngan meng..gang...guku..." ucap Tsuna terbata-bata, berusaha menikmati sensasi yang muncul akibat gerakan Hibari yang mulai ganas. Membiarkan bagian dari pemuda itu untuk mengoyak bagian dalamnya dan membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang tak henti-hentinya.

"Hyah! Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" gerakan tangan Hibari mulai tak terkendali, tempo berubah-ubah, membuat teriakan dan desahan gadis itu memenuhi ruangan. Menjadi musik yang mengiringi mereka memadukan cinta. Hibari memberikan french kiss pada Tsuna untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hibari-san! Aku..aku..." Hibari tahu bahwa gadis itu akan klimaks segera. Begitu juga dirinya.

"Tsunayoshi." Bisik Hibari tepat pada telinganya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hibari yang hangat di telinganya. Mata karamelnya membulat. Terkejut karena nama kecilnya dipanggil.

"Aku juga akan keluar..akan keluarkan diluar..." ujar Hibari dan berusaha menahan gejolak tak tertahankan pada dirinya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Hibari-san!" cegah Tsuna. Tsuna dapat melihat mata biru besi itu menatapnya bingung. Tsuna menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"Keluarkan saja di dalam.." ia menggenggam erat tangan pemuda di depannya. "Aku ingin mengandung anakmu." Ujarnya malu-malu.

Hibari terpaku mendengar kata-kata Tsuna. Ia bimbang. Namun merasa tidak tega melihat wajah Tsuna yang begitu penuh keyakinan. Sebelum Hibari berkata-kata, gadis itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku yakin Hibari-san akan ada disampingku. Karena ini menjadi yang pertama dan terakhirku." Ujarnya dengan senyum bahagia. Entah mengapa, seakan-akan senyum itu menghipnotis dirinya. Hibari kembali menaikkan temponya yang sempat menurun.

"HIBARI-SAN!"

"Tsunayoshi..." Hibari mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu. Seakan-akan tidak mau melepasnya.

"Ahhh...!" pekik Tsuna ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi rahimnya. Nafas Tsuna terengah-engah. Bagian dalamnya terasa penuh dan basah. Belum terbiasa dengan cairan milik Hibari, Tsuna kembali mendesah-desah binal karena kejantanan Hibari yang mulai bergerak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hi-Hibari-san...! Hyaann...! Ah~ lagi, Hibari-san!" desah Tsuna. Hibari menuruti pemintaan Tsuna. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih kencang dan berirama. Kemudian ia berhenti.

"Hibari-san...kenapa berhenti?" rengek Tsuna dengan wajah 'Oh-so-damn-cute'nya itu. Hibari mengangkat tubuh Tsuna dan bertukar posisi, sekarang Tsuna ada diatas, dan Hibari ada dibawahnya.

"E-eh?" Tsuna tampak bingung.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Tsuna dengan ragu menentukan posisi dimana ia bisa menentukan kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Ah..!" dengan ragu, Tsuna menggoyangkan pinggulnya agak kencang. Dan langsung memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang tak terduga. Tsuna memeluk tubuh Hibari sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan kencang. Hibari dengan susah payah berusaha mengontrol pergerakan Tsuna.

"Hibari-san..aku..aku.." lagi-lagi, Tsuna mencapai klimaks. Namun tidak untuk Hibari. Ia menghentakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Gerakan mereka membuat cairan milik Hibari berceceran, dan mengotori tubuh keduanya.

"Hibari..san...aku tidak kuat..." lirih Tsuna. Hibari mengecup kening gadis itu. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah.

"Sebentar lagi..." Hibari memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat pada gadis itu. Ia kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Haahh! Hibari-saan!" Tsuna kembali merasakan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Ya, Hibari sudah mencapai klimaks kedua.

Hibari mencoba membetulkan posisinya. Pinggangnya terasa sangat pegal. Hibari membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Hi-Hibari-san..." gadis itu membenamkan dirinya di dada Hibari. "...Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini..."

"Mau kuantar ke apartemenmu?" tawar Hibari.

"He? Darimana kau tahu aku tinggal di apartemen?!" tanya Tsuna tak percaya.

"Hn. Aku hafal semua data siswa disini." Hibari memberi alasan.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna mengecup pipi Hibari, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Hn." Hibari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Huh! Tidak adil! Kenapa hanya aku yang bilang?!" protes Tsuna sambil memukul-mukul dada Hibari. Hibari menahan kedua tangan itu dan menarik sang pemilik tangan indah itu ke dalam ciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Huh?" Tsuna terdiam. "Katakan lagi, Hibari-san! Aku tidak dengar!" ujar Tsuna dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau mendengarnya!" timpal Hibari, bisa dilihat, rona-rona merah itu semakin muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Ti-tidak, kok! Aku tidak dengar! Sungguh!" ujar Tsuna bersikeras.

"Kau mendengarnya, kamikorosu." Ancam Hibari dengan aura kehitaman. Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

"Ah...Hibari-san tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ya...?" cibir Tsuna.

"Kau membuat dua kesalahan. Kamikorosu." Hibari memasang kuda-kuda mengancam.

"Apa salahku?!" pekik Tsuna.

"Panggil nama kecilku." Bisik Hibari tepat di telinganya. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya. Begitu juga dengan satu pihak lainnya.

"Kyoya..." Tsuna mengeratkan pelukannya. Hibari melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok. Pukul 6 sore. Sudah hampir waktunya gerbang akan ditutup. Ia menghirup aroma vanili dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Tsunayoshi." Kedua mata karamel yang bulat itu menatapnya. "Ayo pulang."

"Ta-tapi, bajuku! Bajuku!" Tsuna berusaha membetulkan posisi roknya dan memakai celana dalamnya. Begitu juga dengan Hibari, ia membetulkan celananya dan memakai kembali kemejanya. Tsuna merasa tidak nyaman. Merasa tubuhnya begitu lengket, seakan-akan pakaian pun akan melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa pakai ini." Hibari melemparkan jaketnya pada Tsuna. Dengan ragu, ia mengenakan jaket itu untuk menutupi beberapa bagian yang terlihat. Karena beberapa kancing baju ada yang lepas, bahkan hilang.

"Kyoya. Besok datang ke apartemenku, bisa?" tanya Tsuna. Hibari tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin kau makan malam di rumah." Ujarnya pendek. Hibari terdiam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ia menyeringai.

"Baiklah." Tsuna merasa bahwa tubuhnya merinding.

"Bukan seperti itu, lho...Kyoya.."

**~END~ **

_[A/N: bagaimana minna? Rasanya ini fanfiction pertama Hiba/FEMTsuna yang rated M, bahasa Indonesia. Kalo yang Inggris sih, jangan ditanya. Banyak banget!#keseringan baca doujin hentai _

_saya rasa ini fanfiction rada fail dan gaje? Iya, enggak? Nee, saya gak tau! Ini menurut readers, lho!_

_Entah mengapa, saya rada-rada ragu ngetik isinya. Saya terbiasa ngetik lemon yaoi. Enggak terbiasa ngetik lemon straight. Jadi, saya mencoba nyari inspirasi dengan membaca doujin-doujin lain#nyari inspirasi darimana? _

_Saya sebenernya pengen masukin ke pairing lain, tapi karena sangking cintanya saya sama 1827, saya ga rela kalo lemonnya dikasih ke pairing lain.#yaelah _

_Jadi, saya buat yang FEM27 version! Tepuk tangan, dong!#ditendang_

_Oh iya, ada omake dibawahnya. _

~OMAKE~

"Nee, kau tahu? Mikasaga bilang ada suara aneh yang berasal dari perpustakaan, apakah sekolah kita berhantu?" ujar Amahira, seorang siswi yang sedang membicarakan 'suara aneh' dari perpustakaan.

Tsuna yang kebetulan lewat dengan Kyoko, hanya menatap mereka dengan pendangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kyoko-chan, memang benar ada suara hantu dari perpustakaan?" tanya Tsuna. Kyoko meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tetapi, aku tidak terlalu percaya. Kita sudah enam tahun disini, dan baru ada berita soal suara-suara aneh itu sekarang." Ujar Kyoko. Tsuna mengangguk-angguk.

"Sejak kapan rumor itu beredar?"

"Sepertinya hari Jumat lalu, saat kau mengembalikan buku...Tapi tidak ada apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kyoko. Tsuna mengingat-ingat kejadian Jumat lalu.

"Tidak, aku hanya meletakkan bukunya diatas meja, kemudian bertemu Kyo –Hibari-san yang kebetulan ada disitu. Lalu, Kyo–Hibari-san menciu-"

BLUSH!

Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Ia menggeleng-geleng, dan diam-diam mencengkram erat rok pendek yang di kenakannya.

"Tsuna...chan...? kau sakit?" tanya Kyoko khawatir. Tsuna segera menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kyoko-chan. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu.." ujar Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi." Panggil sebuah suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"K-Kyoya!" Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya ketika melihat Hibari berlutut di depannya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"E-Eh?!" Wajahnya sudah merah merona. Kyoko yang menyaksikan itu juga memerah. Dan, tentu saja membuat seluruh murid-murid heboh dengan lamaran itu.

"...Aku tidak bisa..." Tsuna menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Raut wajah Hibari berubah. "...Aku tidak bisa menolakmu!"

Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Hibari menghela nafas. Ia sempat kaget oleh kata-kata tadi.

"Eh? Sawada dilamar oleh Hibari?!"

"Ah, padahal dia lumayan manis, lho!"

"Tapi sejak kapan mereka jadian?"

"Cih, padahal aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku nanti!"

"Sayang sekali!"

Hibari menajamkan matanya pada kerumunan murid laki-laki yang berkomentar macam-macam.

"Kamikorosu." Hibari mengangkat tonfanya. Dengan segera, mereka menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"Selamat! Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko menepuk pundak Tsuna yang masih tersenyum senang. Tsuna mengangguk.

"Ah. Aku lupa." Hibari menyelipkan sebuah cincin emas dengan permata Ruby diatasnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyoya!" Tsuna memeluk tubuh Hibari. Hibari tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir gadis itu. Sementara Kyoko, ia hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu pagi yang damai dikediaman keluarga Hibari. Pagi itu, semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Kedua tuan rumah sudah berada dimeja makan dan menikmati sarapan paginya. Menunggu putra kecil mereka keluar dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Mama! Papa!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam seperti sang ayah, namun dengan mata karamel besar seperti ibunya. Hibari Yoshirin. Putra dari Hibari Kyoya dan Hibari Tsunayoshi. Yoshirin, dengan susah payah naik ke kursi meja makan, tempat kedua orangtuanya sedang menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Mama, Papa! Aku mau adik!" kata-kata Yoshirin sukses membuat Tsuna hampir menyemburkan teh Rosemary yang diminumnya pagi itu, sementara Hibari, hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah Yoshirin sudah punya Ciela-chan?" tanya Tsuna sambil melirik gadis yang sedang memakan kue kejunya. Ciela Hibari, putri sulung mereka. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan seperti ibunya, dan mata biru besi itu pemberian sang ayah. Anak perempuan yang cantik, namun suka bertarung, sifat ayahnya menurun pada putrinya.

"Ta-tapi Yoshirin ingin adik! Ciela-nee kejam! Aku pernah dipukul!"

"Itu karena kau mencuri kueku, Herbivore!"

"Sudah-Sudah. Yo-Yoshi-chan, kenapa kau mau adik?" tanya Tsuna sambil membersihkan teh yang berceceran di permukaan meja karena terlalu kaget.

"Karena teman-temanku, semuanya punya adik! Goma-kun punya adik, lalu Ryoha-san juga punya! Bahkan Kyorin-chan juga punya! Hanya aku yang belum!" rengek Yoshirin.

"E-eh...tapi punya adik itu repot, lho..." Tsuna berusaha menjelaskan. Namun, Yoshirin tetap merengek.

"Aku tidak mau menjaga dua herbivore merepotkan." Timpal Ciela.

"Aku bukan Herbivore! Nee-chan bodoh! aku mau adik! Aku mau adik!"

"Berisik!"

"Uuh...Kyoya-"

"Ide yang bagus." Potong Hibari sambil menyeringai. Tsuna merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. 'Uuh...firasatku tidak enak...'

"Ayo." Hibari mengangkat tubuh Tsuna dengan bridal style. "Tu-tunggu! Kyoya!"

"Nee-chan, mereka mau kemana? Ini kan masih pagi? Kenapa masuk ke kamar lagi?" tanya Yoshirin mulai melahap muffin yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Hn. Kau akan tahu jika kau sudah cukup besar."

=This is the real Ending=

[A/N:

_Yeah! Akhirnya saya menyelesaikannya tepat setelah selesai UN!_

_Bagaimana? Hancur atau berantakan? Gaje, kan? Soalnya gak terlalu jago kalo nulis lemon yang pairingnya straight. Yah, semoga aja bisa menambah rated Mature di fandom Indonesia, amin...#ditendang. _

_Review please~ no flame~_]


End file.
